This invention relates to a brake for bicycles, being of a type which comprises:
first and second swingable levers, each provided with an articulation portion from which a holding arm for a brake shoe and an actuation end extend, the levers being arranged to crossover and the first lever being pivoted with its articulation portion about a first pivot pin secured to the bicycle frame; PA1 a linking element secured to the first pivot pin and carrying a second pivot pin parallel to the first for articulating the second lever; PA1 a spring bias means tending to told the arms of the two levers apart; and PA1 a device for adjusting the spacing of the arms of the two levers, which adjustment device includes a drive means from the two levers such that, upon application of a force directed to bring the arm of the second lever closer to the arm of the first, the arm of the first lever will move toward the arm of the second.
A brake for bicycles of the kind outlined above is known from Italian Patent Application No. 22761-A/88, for example.